Tyson Mi'ori
Tyson Mi'ori is one of the 6 main charactor's in "Percy Jackson&The Olympians" ''He is a member of ''The Titans And is the younger half-brother,of leader Percy Jackson,and is the direct decendant of Astropullo DiezraIII HISTORY Tyson is a son of Poseidon, god of the seas, earthquakes, and the father of horses. His mother, however, is an unknown nature spirit. Not much is known about Tyson's past, except that he was one of the many homeless Cyclopes that lived between the alleys in New York City. Tyson spent the first seven years of his life living in a large cardboard box. While living on the streets, he was attacked by the monsters brave enough to attack him. This resulted in many scars on his body, but mostly on his back. One of the monsters that attacked him was a Sphinx. Tyson would sometimes pray to his father, Poseidon, for help. Eventually, his prayers were answered as people fromMeriwether College Prep found him living out of a refrigerator box. They took him in as a type of class project, where students would learn about homeless children and record their changes. While the school did take care of him during school hours, he still had to fend for himself outside of school. He eventually met and befriended Percy Jackson. Percy's mother, Sally Jackson, felt the school wasn't doing enough for Tyson, and would call social services to help, but they never found him in the alley where he lived. RELATIONSHIPS Percy Jackson(Half-Brother,Best Friend,Teammate) "He's more like a half-brother on the monstrous side of the family. Like...a half-brother twice removed or something."– Percy, denying his relationship with Tyson After they found out they were related, Percy felt a bit ashamed of his new brother and wondered how they could be related. It wasn't until the ship they were on exploded that Percy began to think of Tyson as a brother. Tyson had tried to fix the ship by trying to fix the engine, but the ship exploded and Tyson was separated from Percy and Annabeth, Percy thinking he had sacrificed himself to save them. When they are reunited, Percy is happy and over the series, Percy treats him like a real brother and has come to accept even his bear hugs.Tyson is also very protective of his brother,shielding him from attacks,and ambushes,and he is also very very kind to Percy and,looks up to(well,down because he's taller than Percy)through his eyes he sees Percy as his hero,and always stands up for him.Tyson loves his brother dearly,and doesn't mind that Percy doesn't always give the same love back. Annabeth Chase(Best Friend,Former Crush,Teammate) Tyson became infatuated with Annabeth the first time they met. While he thinks Annabeth is pretty, she initially treated him harshly because she had a prejudice against all Cyclopes. However, after Tyson supposedly sacrificed himself to save the crew of the CSS Birmingham, Annabeth feels bad for the way she had treated him up until that point. When they are reunited, she is much kinder to him. Later during The Titan's Curse, after Annabeth is kidnapped and Percy calls Tyson while he is working in the underwater forges and Tyson asks how Annabeth is. Percy had to lie to Tyson and told him she was fine. Once Tyson learns the truth, he is overjoyed that Annabeth was rescued safely. Annabeth also trusted Tyson enough to bring him with her to the Labyrinth, even if it broke the sacred rule of only three people per quest,Tyson even developed a small crush on her,(Making Percy EXTEIMELY jealous)Percy lies to keep,them apart,(damaging up there relationship)also,making Annie find out about his crush on her,but saying that she only likes him as a friend. Isabelle Lightwood(Crush,love interest,Best Friend,Teammate)